


Kings and Their Queen

by MissSparkles, NineTailedPhoenix



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle, Begging, Betrayal, Butlers, Dark, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face Slapping, Fatherhood, Gender or Sex Swap, Giant Robots, Guns, Half-Siblings, Hate to Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Not Ashamed, Jealousy, Kidnapped, Kings & Queens, Machines, Mentors, Motherhood, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parenthood, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polygamy, Princes & Princesses, Rape, Rare Pairings, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Starscream being Starscream, Step-parents, Stillbirth, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Transformers: The Last Knight (2017), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War, scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimora felt  guilty for not protecting the planet she swore to protect. But, what makes matters worse is she has to marry the people who cause Earth's downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life New Battle

As I watched planet Earth crumbled and it's people turned into slaves by Megatron and my former mentor Sentinel. Me, Optimora Prime and the other Autobots were taken as prisoners. But some of us weren't so lucky. We lost an great warrior Ironhide. When Sentinel showed his true colours back on Earth he stabbed Ironhide and turned him into nothing more than a rusted pile of mush. How could I been so blind? Sentinel was my mentor. My friend. How could he betrayed me? How could he betrayed the Autobots? His a Prime! He should've protected Earth along side me! Not making deals with Megatron and turned Earthlings into nothing more then a slave labourers! I hit the wall of my cell crying for being so blind. Just than I heard footsteps coming my way. It's was one of the guards. A green femme to be exact.

And by the look on her face she enjoys seeing a Prime in a cell. But her smile wear off when she said. "Optimora Prime, the leaders wanted to see you. As much as my dismay." I can feel the acid coming from her voice. "What for?" I asks. "I don't know and I really don't care." She opened the cell door and tightly grabbed my arm. As soon as she lead me into the Primes Office when I saw Megatron and Sentinel discussing something that I barely can't detect.

"Lord Megatron and Sentinel. I bring you Optimora Prime." Both mechs turned around and faced me. I can't help but feel like something bad is gonna happened. "Thank you Viper. Now you may leave." And soon as the guard left leaving me with two mechs. I immediately tried to escape but the doors were soon shut and locked. "Leaving so soon?" Megatron laughed. "Why am I here?" I hissed. "Well Prime, me and Sentinel here thought of a great plan to have a queen around." I looked at him with a confused look. "Queen?" I asks. "What Megatron is trying to say is we needed someone that knows how to take command. Someone to bare our offspring. And we choose you Optimora." Sentinel explained. "And if I refused?" Megatron chuckled. "You really don't have a choice."

"We be wed at dawn tomorrow "Sentinel said. Soon after he said that he grabbed me and sent me to my private chambers. He than hugged me which caught me off guard. After that he let me go. "Optimora, my beloved. I'm so sorry it has to be this way. I just can't let you to rot in a cell. You were my best student and its only way to save you." I looked at him with anger. "By marrying you and Megatron?!" Sentinel looked at me with sad eyes and cupped my cheek. "Megatron might not show it, but he loves you like I love you." I scoffed at that sentence. "Then why did he tried to kill me in the past?" The older mech only sighed. "He tried not to look weak in front of his comrades. I know its sounds selfish of him, but he really didn't want to kill you." I turned my head away from him."Get some sleep my love. Someday you'll thank me." And soon he left with my thoughts. Megatron loves me? How could a monster like him love something?

Dawn came and Megatron came to my bed chambers to wake me up. "Wake up sleeping beauty. It is time for our wedding." He purred. I only groan in disgust. Megatron comes over me and puts his hands around my waist causing me to turn red. He then started to nibble on my ear before he whispered. "I can't wait until I can fully taste you tonight." That made me only grow more in disgust. Soon all of us were getting ready to head out to the worst day of my life.The mechs went first so they can't see the dress I'll be wearing. Just like humans it considered bad luck to see the bride in a dress before the wedding. But what good luck?

Soon I heard the door knock on the door. I opened it and all I can see is a group of femmes who I assumed to be my bridesmaids. Soon I realize who they were. And it shock me to my core. "Arcees?!" When my friends saw me they immediately hugged me. Then they quickly pulled back. Then one of them said. "Your the bride?!" I shook my head yes. All of them gasp and cried. "We're so sorry. We wish that we help." I sighed. "Just pray to Primus for me okay? And enough with the sad faces." So they help me to put my dress. It was white silk with diamonds on the trim and I have to admit it was beautiful. Soon me and the bridesmaids left to meet my fate.

As I walked down the isle I saw both the mech looking at me smiling at me. All I can do is put on a brave face. As I got to the end I saw Sentinel being at awe at my dress. "A beautiful dress for a beautiful bride." I can't help but to blush. I forgot how kind Sentinel is. Even if he is a traitor. The priest wed us. "Do you Lords Megatron and Sentinel take this young Optimora to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He ask. "We do." They said in unison. "And do you Optimora take Lord Megatron and Sentinel to be your lawfully wedded husbands?" I took a deep breathe. This is probably the hardest thing in my life. What happens if I said no? But I can't take that chance. "I do." Primus please protect me. Megatron and Sentinel took turns kissing me.

Then there came a time of day I dreaded. Night. After the reception Sentinel carried me to the bed chambers and Megatron close behind him to take the only thing I hope I never lose. My virginity. Megatron ripped the dress I was wearing causing me to yelp. He then unlocked my valve and stuck two fingers inside me causing me to moan. I want to hate it. I want to pull away but I didn't. He then went faster and faster causing me to cum on his fingers. As soon as I did he licked them. "I told you I would taste you." That made me shivered to my core. "Remember what position to take?" Sentinel ask. Megatron shook his head. "Yes, you get the front and I'll get the back." Before I ask whats going on I saw Sentinel lay on the bed on his back revealing his spike. Then I know what he was talking about. "Come Optimora. Its time for us to truly bond."

I gulp and was hesitate. "Don't worry it only hurt for a moment. I promise." I came closer to him. "Promise?" Sentinel chuckled nodded yes. Soon I was on top of him. Sentinel slowly buckled inside me. "Oh, Primus." I Gasped. It hurt but soon turned into pleasure. "Guess I'm next." Megatron said. And he opened his own spike and like Sentinel he slowly entered my rear end. Unlike my valve this hurts more. "Ugh!" I yelled. "I know it hurts. But it gets better." His tone of voice shocked me. It sounded like he cared. Am I wrong about him after all? Soon both mechs picked up the pace. Going faster and harder. Megatron was the fastest. Then we reach our climax's yelling in top of our lungs can bring us. "Optimora I love you!" Megatron screamed. That took me off guard. "You love me?" I can't believe it. "Yes. I always loved you." I was stunned from this. Was Sentinel was right? Dose he really does love me? Or dose the almighty warlord lust me?


	2. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile. I get writers block easy. And cut me some slack. This took forever to think up.

As the Earth's sun rises over Cybertron and shines on my face. I got up before my 'husbands' did, so I can walk into the Prime Office along with my thoughts. As I looked out the window, I saw humans rebuilding our mistakes. Our downfall. I can't help but shed a tear. They were my friends. My allies. I failed each and every one of them. I wish I can set them free, but how can I? My team was in jail and if I let them out I'll risk not also my life, but theirs as well. And I can't let that happened to them. I heard footsteps, but I didn't bother to look around. "Doesn't feel good to be God's again? For our race to come back from extinction?" Megatron said proudly. "Making human beings to be our slaves? Putting innocent Autobots in jail for something they didn't do? Is that what living like a God like?" I asks with bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"I'll watch your tone if I was you. Remember I'm your husband. Show some respect. Plus did your friend once said: No sacrifice? No victory? If we haven't sacrifice those pathetic little insects. Our planet will never see the light of victory." He said with a stern look on his face."It's still wrong. They didn't deserve this." I said as keep my optics outside the window. All I can hear was Megatron's groan in annoyance."Your as stubborn as always." 

I rolled my eyes. "And your as power hungry as always as well Megatron." I scoffed. He turned me around and looked at me in my eyes. At that moment I was ready for him to slap me for talking back, but what he did caught me off guard. He puts his hand on my face and kissed me passionately. Tasting everything inside. From the roof of my mouth to every single tooth. He finally lets go of my lips."I can't ague with that my dear." Megatron picked me up bridal style and put me on the desk. "What are you doing?" I asks surprised. "Just letting you feel how much I love you." He seductively said. "But this is the Primes Office! We can't do this here! What would Sentinel think?" He chuckled. "I'm the ruler am I? Plus he's not here isn't he?" He soon opened his valve revealing his spike. He caress it a little. Making it hard. He growled while doing this.

As soon as the Decepticon was finish he put his spike near my valve. "Open Prime." He command and he didn't have to say it twice and did what I was told. Megatron gently entered his tip making me shiver. He was so much bigger then my mentor and so much rougher. He started to pick up the pace. He started to kissed me on the neck sucking on it like a piece of fruit. I started to drool with that experience. Every thrust makes me feel like I was in another place I never been. Megatron then got closer to my ear and whispered."Remember the first day we met?" I nodded my head. "How could I forget? We were only trainees when we met. You teased me for being the only femme there." I answered."But we gotten closer over time. We were like siblings -in- arms. And over time I gotten to fall in love with you." 

"But you soon join the Decepticon's and wage war. And I want to know is why?" I asks. Megatron sighed. But wasn't mad at that question. "When Sentinel picked you as the next Prime I was shocked in disbelief. Soon disbelief turned to anger and I ran off to the deepest part of Cybertron. That where I met Megatronus or the Fallen you might know him by. He promised me if I joined the Decepticon's and be leader and get the All Spark I can rule Cybertron with an iron fist." That's when I gotten confused."But did you and Sentinel made a deal to rule Cybertron together?" I asks. "Don't tell Sentinel this but just in cause Fallen failed, at least I got a plan B." That made me chuckle. "But I do wonder what could have been if I haven't chosen the life of tyranny." He admitted.

"I wonder too as well. Maybe I would've love you." Then he gave me puzzled look. "Do you love me and Sentinel?" That took me of guard. But after a couple minutes I give him an answer. "Well I always loved Sentinel. A little less after what he did. But with you I'm not sure. But something inside me have this feeling that I never felt before." Megatron kissed me once more and than letting go. "It's love Optimora. Just admit it. Embrace it." He convinced. "Then prove that you love me." I purred. Megatron chuckled and he started to thrust inside me and this time harder and faster. I put my arms around his neck making scratches on his back. "Ugh! Please don't stop! Please!" Megatron hold my hip up and started to suckle my breastplate. I was getting tight and was getting close. Before I get to do so Megatron change positions and was now on his back and I was on top of him. "This time you have the power. Now show me what you got." I nodded and I started bouncing him. Megatron grabbed my hips bruising them a little. I could feel his spike getting harder and harder as I keep going up and down. Finally we both reach our climaxes and poor all of our liquid all over the desk. "Do you love me now?" He ask. I bend down and kissed him. "I do now."

Unknown to us that we're being watched. "My two students are finally getting a long. And on the desk no less." Sentinel smirked. Me and Megatron froze in embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there?" I gulped. "The whole time. So I was your plan B huh, Megatron?" Megatron nervously laughed. "Sorry about that. Will you forgive me partner?" Sentinel only stared. "Only if you promised to bond somewhere besides here or I have this place locked up. Oh and clean up this mess. I don't want to explain to the maid why there's cum all over the desk." He soon left. Leaving me and Megatron embarrass. It's been a couple of days since me and Megatron had our little 'heart to heart' moment in the Primes Office and I started to feel funny. I've been vomiting and feel like I ran out of energy. But could this be? Just to be safe I went to the nursing unit to make sure that my suspicion were correct. But first I asks Sentinel if I can go. He thought it was just the flu. But wasn't sure and let Megatron to come with me. As me and him were waiting for a good ten minutes the nurse named Knock Out finally came out with a smile. "Well I checked the results you two are going to be caretakers. Congratulations!" I was shocked but soon was excited. "You hear that?! We're going to be Caretakers! I can't wait to tell Sentinel!" Megatron just fainted on the floor. "Megatron?! Is he going to be okay?!" Knock Out chuckled. "Yeah, a lot of new sires do that. Just give him time to let that get though his mind."


	3. Unknown Future

I was sitting in the Cybertronian gardens reading for the first time alone since my husbands found out I was carrying. I still giggled when I told Sentinel. He was so mad at Megatron that he chased him across the Knights Tower cause he wanted to become the first one to spark me. Only because he believed it was a Prime's duty to have the first heir. Megatron on the other hand is the happiest mech alive. He already picked out names for our sparkling. If it's a mech he'll name him Megatronius and if it's a femme he'll name her Meganova. Oh our sparkling is gonna be teased badly. But I don't want to take away this away from him. I think the only thing I didn't agree on is making Starscream my offspring Godsire. I still don't trust him and I tried to make Megatron to change his mind.

Then I started thinking about my sparklings future. I don't want my young to be raised to rule in the world full of Decepticon's and human slaves. I wanted my youngling to be raise in the world before the war. Where everything was bright and happy. Where bots don't have to live in fear. And humans shouldn't rebuild our civilization. How I wish I can bring back the past to my youngling uncertain future. But Primus knows I can't. All I can do now is to teach it the best I can. Hoping that it doesn't do the same foolish mistake as I or my husbands did.Then I heard footsteps. "Is everything alright your highness?" Said a concerning voice. I looked around to see whose behind me.

It was Ratchet. "I'm doing fine. And you could just call me Optimora or Prime like the old days." I smiled. The green mech chuckled. "Okay your - I mean okay Prime." He said differently. My smile soon turned into concern and fear. Ratchet notices and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Okay what's really going on? I sense something bothering you." I took a deep breath and told him. "It's about my sparkling." My eyes start to water. "I'm worried about it's future. I don't want to raise it to be in this world. Especially if there's death threats against me." Ratchet understands my concern. "Don't worry I'll be here to protect you and the future heir." And place a soft friendly kiss on my forehead. 

When I was six months along Sentinel wanted to pick out an Autobot as a bodyguard because there was a Decepticon attack near the entrance of our home. What surprising us the most is that their leader is no other then Shockwave, Megatron's most trusted ally. When Shockwave learned that Megatron is marrying me. He and the rest of his followers were disgusted thinking that their Decepticon leader shouldn't be marrying their enemy. And now he vowed to kill me if that the last thing he'll do. That scared Sentinel so much that he picked out the strongest and the most medical experience member of my team.

So he choose Ratchet. Not only because his the strongest and have the most knowledgeable. But both Sentinel and Ratchet have been close friends before I was even born. So there's another reason he pick him. But he still warned Ratchet if he fails to protect me and his family he'll gladly destroyed him with his bare hands without any regret afterwards. Now almost everywhere I go I have Ratchet close by looking after me making sure I'm safe and sound. I then looked up at him with a bit of wonder in my optics "Ratchet can I ask you something?" the green mech looked at me and shook his head. "By all means my friend." He said with a comfort in his voice. 

"What do you think my sparkling would look like?" Ratchet thought about before answering. "Well I think he or she will either have your body design and Megatron's sharp teeth and colouring. And their eyes would probably be purple. But then again I could be wrong." He then chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asks. "I just thinking what personality the prince or princess will take after." I started to groan. I totally forgot about that. "I really hope it doesn't take after Megatron. I really don't have the time and energy to chase that little devil around." 

I suddenly felt a cramp in my abdomen and I fell on my knees crying in pain. "Prime are you okay?!" Ratchet yelled. He then spotted something coming out of me and gasp. "Your in labor! I'll need to bring you to medical bay!" He soon picked me up and rush me into the Cybertronian Hospital. He soon connect Sentinel and Megatron. When I was in the delivery room Ratchet tries to get in to help me. "Sir you need to stand outside! I got this!" yell Knock Out. "I been in the medical field longer then you have! And it's my job as a bodyguard and a REAL medic to be in there!" Knock Out was a bit insulted by that comment. "Well I'm the most trusted medic to deliver the heir! So back off old timer!" Ratchet was about to drop kick him until I got impatient and yelled. "One of you better come in here or else you two will need medical attention!" 

Both mechs just looked at each other sigh."Fine do you job Knock Out but if something goes wrong I held you personally responsible!" Knock Out just rolled his eyes and help me deliver my sparkling. "Okay your highness just push hard and strong for me okay?" I nod and push as hard as I can. I screamed in agony. Primus it hurts! I keep pushing and pushing feeling it would never end. "Okay just one more hard push!" I screamed in top of my lungs and push as hard as ever until I heard the most beautiful sound. "Congratulations! You delivered uh. You delivered uh." Knock Out sounds like he didn't know how to tell the sex of the sparkling. "You can't tell the sex of the sparkling can't you?" I asks. Knock Out just laugh nervously "Well this is my first delivery." I just groan. He's the most trusted? "Ratchet can you please come in here to see what sex the sparking is? Cause this imbecile can't tell." Ratchet came in and took the sparkling from his arms. And check the sex. "Well did I deliver a mech or femme?" Ratchet smiled at me. "You have a handsome mech. My friend."


	4. Forgotten Monster

After Ratchet contact Megatron and Sentinel they immediately rushed to the hospital to check on me and our new addition. "Where is she?!" I heard an excited but scared voices. "She's in room 3-D Lord Megatron and Sentinel." Knock Out told them calmly and a bit scared. They opened the door gently and walked in and saw me in the bed with my newborn with Ratchet right beside me. Both of us look at them and smiled. "Hello, my loves. There's someone here that liked to meet you." I uncovered the blanket showing their new sons face. He looked exactly like Megatron but with my antenna.Megatron started to feel proud that he has a son. He gently rubbed his finger over his little cheek causing him to open his eyes. His left eye is red like his, and, his right is as blue as mine. "Hello Megatronius. I'm your sire, Lord Megatron part ruler of Cybertron." 

He said with pride. As Megatronius looked up at his sire he started to laugh. That made my husbands core melt. "Yeah his funny looking huh?" Sentinel snorted. "Oh hush!" Megatron said with a pout in his voice. "So when are they ready to go home Knock Out?" Sentinel asks. "Don't asks this fool. He can't even tell the sex of the sparkling." I told him. Sentinel looked at him with an arch brow. "You can't tell the sparklings gender? That's just plan sad." He told the nurse. "Hey give me a break it's was my first delivery." The older mech just rolled his eyes and turned to Ratchet and ask him the same question."Well both carrier and child looked like they can go home today my lord." The medic told him. "Good,good." All of us went back to the fortress.

As we got inside I handed Megatronius to his step sire. "Um Sentinel can you take Megatronius I would like to speak to Megatron alone please?" Sentinel looked at me and understands. They left the room leaving me and Megatron alone. "What is it my love?" I looked at Megatron with a worry eye. "I want to talk about our son's future." I told him. "What about it my love?" I sighed. "I want to know how we gonna raise him." He put his hand on his chin and thinks for a minute. "Well I thought of you teaching him how to be a proper ruler and I'll be teaching him to become a great warrior." He said with an iron fist. "Warrior? Whose he gonna fight with?" I asks. 

"Well my love. There is a resistance against us. And I want my son to be ready just in case those bastards ever attack." I got concerned. "But can't our guards take them? I don't want my youngling to get hurt." I told him. "How about let him decide when he gets older? If he wants to fight I'll teach him to fight but if he doesn't want to you decide what to do with him deal?" He lent out his hand towards mine. I looked at his hand and reached out. But before Megatron was about to shake my hand I quickly pulled back. I have changed my mind. "No deal Megatron. I know some where in my heart that you'll cheat. I wouldn't do it." I finally stand my ground. Megatron grown angry. "How dare you!" And hit my face hard enough to send me to the ground. I shriek in pain. 

I was sitting on the ground and looked at Megatron with pure terrier. I have forgotten that he was still the monster I once knew. Megatron then snapped back and saw what he have done. "Optimora I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He gotten closer and I got up and stepped back. "Get away from me!" Just then the doors opened and saw a angry and confused Sentinel. He saw the terror in my eyes. "What the hell happened here?!" I gotten up and ran towards him crying on his chest. "Megatron what did you do?! Why is she crying?!" Megatron gulp and explained. "Me and her gotten into a fight and I kinda took it too far." He said with bit of shame in his voice. "Took it too far?" He noticed the red mark on my cheek. "Optimora go inside to the other room with the sparkling. I like to have a 'talk' with Megatron." I did what I was told and went to the other room with Megatronius.

"Hey sweetie." I picked up my son and placed him on my chest. I looked down at my son and he looked at me. His so innocent. I can't let him become like his sire. I kissed on top of his helm. "I'll protect you. Starlight." I will not let him share the same name as his sire. Not anymore. Starlight would be his new name and Megatron can't do nothing about it. I heard Megatron chocking and gasping for air. I cracked the door opened a little and saw Sentinel hand around Megatron's neck "How dare you hit her?! You know she's just delivered your sparkling?!" He screamed. "Sentinel please let me go! I'm sorry!" He begged. Sentinel soon dropped him. Making Megatron gasp for air. "You lucky I didn't kill you. But, if you harm her again I will got it?" Megatron nodded and understands. Sentinel went inside to check on us. "I know you were looking through the door. How much did you see?" He asks. "Just you choking Megatron." He sighed. "He's lucky I didn't done any worse." He started to walk towards me and rubbed the sparkling helm. "Primus help this little one." 

Night falls over Cybertron. While my husbands where in recharge I sneak out of bed and quietly walked towards Starlights crib. I carefully picked him. As I did he started to whimpered. "Hush little one your carriers here."And he stopped whimpering. I looked back at the room where my husbands where sleeping. "I'm taking you away from this place. I wouldn't let you turned out like them." I walked out without turning back. As I went outside with the sparkling in my arms. I was stopped by a blue mech. "Where do you think your going this late in night? Do you know it's dangerous?" He then noticed who I was. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Lady Optimora away from her throne." He grinned. He then noticed my son. "And she brings her little sparkling too." I stepped back. "Back away. Or else." I growled. "Or else what Prime? You don't have your weapons and I know that your blasters have been taking away. So your completely helpless." He chuckled coldly. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me away leading somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" I asks. "Oh just an old friend." He smirked. Oh Primus what did I just got myself into?


	5. Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey looks like I recover from that aweful comment! Hope you guys like this chapter!

As the mysteries blue mech dragged me by the arm towards a frighting looking ship I never seen before. The ship was black and has pointed edges like knifes. "Welcome to the Nemesis Prime. It was once Lord Megatron's ship before he made deals and got married to your kind." He said with hatred in his voice. This horrible looking thing belongs to Megatron once? But I can't be so surprise. As we gotten near the entrance I saw a couple of Decepticon's and I heard one of them yelling "Megatron's little whore! I hope you and that old bastard die like the other Autobot scum!" That made me angry! But I can't do nothing about it. Without my weapons and my blasters and just like the blue mech said I'm helpless. We went inside the ship and inside there were more of them and the looked at me like they were ready to kill without any mercy at all. I held my son protectively as we got closer. In the center I saw Shockwave sitting on his throne looking all high and mighty. 

He looked at me and gave me a evil smirk. "Thank you Deadlock. You may release her." And the blue mech named Deadlock let go of my arm. "Well, we met again Prime. In my ship no less." He laughed darkly. I gave him a face of rage. "This ship belongs to my husband Megatron!" I shout. "Not anymore. After that traitor left us for you and that old rust bucket of a bot. He lost all rights to this ship." He snapped back at me. Then his face started to soften a little. Which I find disturbing. "But I still looked at him as a leader. A warrior who has no fear or mercy. So me and the other Decepticon's thought of killing you and the other Prime so things can go as they where." He said with a bit of pride."He just gonna kill you and your followers." I told him."That's the sacrifice we willing to make. We Decepticon's will finally rule this planet without the Autobots or you Primes." He hissed. "Your never going to get away with this Shockwave. My husbands will find me and they will execute you where you stand." I growled. 

He chuckled once more. "Then why did you leave in the middle of the night while they were charging, hmm?" He questioned 'Damn' I thought. He noticed I didn't have an answer and smirked at me. "I thought so. Only a person who doesn't want to be found leave in the middle of the night." He answered. Then suddenly Starlight started to cry and chirp. "Hush little one. Don't cry." I bounced him trying to soothe his crying. Shockwave was stunned at first by the crying sparkling. Then stunned turned to anger and disgust. "You and that other Prime had a little abomination?! Disgusting!" He roared. I grind my teeth with anger. No one. And I mean NO one called my Starlight an abomination. "Starlight isn't an abomination! And his Megatron's offspring you poor excuse of a cyclopes!" I yelled. "Megatron's?!" He took a closer look and was surprised of how much he looked like him. He started to grin again. But this time it was different.

"Decepticon's! Change of plans! We will take Megatron's sparkling and raise him as our new ruler! So we wouldn't have to go to all that trouble!" He decrees. All of his followers cheered. Knowing that they wouldn't have to be killed to get their old ruler back. "Deadlock. Take this sparkling away from her and go to the chambers." He ordered. "Yes sensei." And walked towards me. "No!" I ran from him and towards the exit. But Shockwaves followers blocked the exit. "Leaving so soon?" It was Soundwave. "Get away!" I hissed. The mech just laughed and grabbed my arm. Soon Deadlock grabbed Starlight from the other arm."Get him back to me! Starlight!" I struggled to get free. As the samurai took off I can hear my little one cried out when he lose sight of me. Then I looked back at the heartless monster. "Soundwave hold her steady. I like to asks this weakling a couple of questions about the palace."

"Yes Lord Shockwave." And grabbed my other arm. Shockwave came closer to me and our faces were inches apart. "I'm not telling you nothing." I told him. A small chuckle came from his mouth. "Oh your gonna tell me something." Without warning Shockwave hit my stomach with lighting speed. "Ugh!" I groan in complete pain."Tell me everything you know about the palace starting with: Where are all the guards located in the entrance? So we know where to sneak passed without getting notice.." Not wanting to answer I shook my head no. "Oh that's very unwise Prime." He started to hit me on the head breaking one of my antennas off. Bits of energon was leaking out of my mouth. "Now let me asks you again. Where are all the guards locations?" Again I refused to answer him. Shocked sigh. "So be it. Bonecrusher and Barricade. Beat her until she's ready to apply." Bonecrusher and Barricade did what they told and started beating me mercilessly. Bonecrusher hit my right arm hard enough to break it in half. Barricade started kicking my left leg and just like my arm break like a twig. I was screaming in pure agony. Wanting this to stop. Then Soundwave put me on ground noticing that I wasn't going to runaway. Shockwave bent down and smiled. "Are you ready to apply?" I looked at him and closed my eyes. 'Starlight I'm so sorry.' I cried. I shouldn't have left. If I didn't Starlight wouldn't been taken away from me.

"The locations of the guards are-" Before I get to finish I heard a loud blast outside. "Optimora! Are you here?!" It was Sentinel. As I turned my head I also saw Ratchet near by. "Hold on Prime we're coming!" I then looked up at Shockwave and he looked terrified. And he should be. "Shockwave! You poor excuse of a bot!" Sentinel roared. He then noticed me on the floor and noticed my injuries. His eyes started to grew bright red. "You double crossing lower life form! I will end you!" And he blast his blaster into Shockwaves core. Immediately ending him. His followers ran know they can't defeat him. All except Deadlock unknown to him what happens outside. He then looked back at me noticing I didn't have Starlight. "Where's Megatronius?!" I looked at him. "Starlight is in the chambers behind the throne." I told him. "Starlight?" He questions. But, he didn't have enough time to ask and went to the chambers. Ratchet came to me. "Prime you look seriously hurt. I call for help." Before he did I asks. "How did you and Sentinel find me? And where is Megatron?" He just looked at me. "Well, I planted a tracking device inside your left shoulder blade just in case you needed us and we know where you were. And Megatron…" He looked down and sighed. "His in his chambers. When Megatron found out you were missing he locked away in his chambers blaming himself." He told me. "Now let me call out for help." As Ratchet calls for reinforcements. I heard a loud blast assuming that Sentinel killed the blue mech. Then he came out with Starlight in his arms safely. But I know this isn't over. The war has only begone.


	6. Bringing Back the Team

I was at the medical unit resting and recovering from my injuries from the torment that Shockwave followers gave me. It took Knock Out and his surgeons, six long hours to repair my leg,arm, and the antenna on my head. As I was resting I can't get rid of the image of seeing Starlights face when he was separated from my arms. He was scared and didn't understand what was going on. Wondering why wasn't he in my embrace. A wave of regret pure over me. My poor little sparkling. I want to hold him again and tell him everything is going to be alright. I heard a knock from the door, revealing Knock Out. "Your husband lord Megatron is here to see you. And he brought your son Megatronius with him." He told me. 'Look like Sentinel didn't tell Megatron his son's new name.' I thought. 

My husband walked in with Starlight in his arms sucking his thumb. When he saw me he squeals with delight. My core melted when I saw him. I'm glad Megatron brought him here."Hello little one." I cooed. My husband has gotten closer to me so I can rub my son little cheek. That made my sparkling giggle. Which made my core melt even more. When I looked up at Megatron, he was at the forge of tears. "Optimora I'm so sorry. If I didn't slap you none of this wouldn't happen. I was such a monster." A couple of tears fall. I grabbed my loves cheek and wiped away his guilt. "No, it was mine. I was the one that ran away. I was the one who gotten into this mess." But Megatron didn't have it. "No. If I handled my anger a little bit better things would have been different." He then looked at his son and hugged him protectively. "And Megatronius wouldn't have been in the middle of this mess." Another tear fall from his face. "His name is Starlight." I corrected him.

"Starlight?" He asks."I was mad at you for hitting me and I didn't want him to share the same name as his sire. I'm so sorry." I told him. Megatron just groans and was irritated. But, he understands and let it go. "No need to be sorry love. I'll probably do the same thing." I turned my head towards Starlight. "We need do something about our son's protection. Knowing Soundwave he's probably taken the role as the new leader and probably trying to figure out how to kidnapped Starlight." Megatron placed his hand on his chin and thinks. "Well, we can't hire Decepticon's to protect him. Knowing that they will complain." He then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should let your team to protect Starlight." My optics widen with disbelief. "Really? You would do that for me?" Megatron nodded. "Thank you! I wish I could hug you right now!" I yelled with joy. "How about a kiss?" He smirked. I looked at him with kinky smile "Will do." And we kissed passionately happy that I would have my team back. After a few minutes of silence we hear foot steps. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over your highnesses." Knock Out inform us. Megatron gave me one last kiss. "Goodbye my love. See you tomorrow." 

After a week in the hospital and my injuries were finally healed. I was ready to come home. There in the Primes Office is were I meet my Autobot team. There was Bumblebee my youngest team member and the scout. Hound my bigger than life weapons expert. And finally Crosshairs the cocky paratrooper and sniper. Five months before Starlight was born. My husbands and I thought of placing whats left of the Autobots to a secrete location on Cybertron where they can roam freely without the worry of a war breaking lose between them and the Decepticon's. When they saw me all of them rushed and gave me a big group hug. "Easy! I'm still a little sore from surgery!" I giggled. "Sorry boss! We're just so happy that your alright! After what those bastards did to you!" Hound bellowed. "Hound! Seriously bro?!" Bumblebee shook her head with annoyance.

I chuckled at the young femme. "Is okay Bee." I told her. "So were is the little bugger anyway?" Crosshairs asks. I looked at the mech with confusion. "You Autobots haven't met him yet?" All of them shook their head no. "Lord Megatron and Sentinel wouldn't let us near him. Saying that its best for us to wait for you to come out of the hospital." Hound explained. Well that's strange even for them. Speaking of Sentinel and Megatron, where are they anyway? "Hey where's my husbands?" I asks. "They are in the council meeting discussing about the raids that killed two Decepticon's and injured five." Crosshairs said. I arch my brow "Soundwave is already making his move?" Hound shook his head. "No, it was a human raid. Remember Sam Witwicky? Well he and the other humans are starting rise up against us. They already destroyed some of the buildings that they been working on." My optics widen. But, I wasn't surprised after what we have done to them. I hope someday I can tell Sam I'm sorry.

"Well are we gonna stand here or we gonna see the little ankle bitter?" Crosshairs said. I smiled and gladly shown my comrades my son. I opened the door and shown them were the basset was. The first one to rush to see him is Bumblebee. "OMP! He's so cute!" She awed. "His like a mini Megatron, but cuter and smaller! Can I please hold him?!" She begged. I laughed at Bee's enthusiasm. And shook my head yes. "But, be careful. I don't know how he would reacted around strangers." I warned. The young femme nodded picked my son up carefully and cradled him like he's was her own. Then the mechs started to come up to see the little one. "You have a handsome mech you have there Prime." Crosshairs complimented. "I can't believe something so precious can exist." Hound said with amazement. I started to feel a bit of pride for my son. "Thank you all for the nice words team." I thanked. Then we heard the door opened revealing Ratchet.

"Hey Rat! Long time no see!" Crosshairs said trying to get to Ratchet annoyed. "I prefer you to call me Ratchet paratrooper." The medic said sternly. "Take it easy Doc Bot. Just pulling your chain." Ratchet just mumbled. He then looked at me with a sad smile. "Ratchet is something wrong?" I asks. "Yes. I'm sad to tell you but, I'm not your guardian anymore." I placed my hands over my mouth and started to cry. "Why? And where are you be going?" I question. "Well Lord Megatron placed me as head doctor at the Cybertronian Hospital for helpig you in your recovery." Ratchet told me. "Well congratulations Ratchet. You be a fine head doctor." Ratchet smiled and thank me. "Thank you Prime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made Bee a femme but the story needed another girl.


	7. Stolen Innocents

I have noticed that Bumblebee's been getting very sick lately. She's been vomiting a lot and has been low on energy and wasn't her chipper self. I'm starting to get concern about my youngest member. It's totally not like her at all. When I went the looked check on Bumblebee she was sitting down rubbing her head. "Bee are you okay?" I ask with concerned. She looked up at me at starting to stand up. "Yes, I'm okay, Mrs.Prime." But, suddenly she fell on her knees. I grabbed her and lift her up from the ground. "No your not Bee.I'm taking you to see Ratchet." I start leading her out the door. "But I don't want to see Ratchet! He's a cranky old rust butt!" She complains."That's an order young lady." Bumblebee groan in disapproval. "Fine." If that what young adults really act like. I'm in a world of trouble when my son's hit puberty. I called Ratchet letting him know I'm on my way. After twenty minutes of hearing Bumblebee complaining like a child we finally reach the hospital. I went to the front desk to tell the nurse of my appointment 

The nurse kindly leads me to Ratchet. "So Prime what seems to be the problem?" He asks. "Well, Bumblebee here has been very sick and I need to know if it's life threatening or not." I explained ."What are her symptoms?" He asks. "Well she was vomiting and wasn't very energetic. But strangely she has no fever." Ratchet scratch his chin. He grabbed a needle from the counter and approach Bumblebee with it. "Well let me get some Energon sample from her to see." And pierce her skin. That made Bumblebee yelp. "Ouch! That freaking hurt!" She whined. "Oh don't be such a sparkling." Bumblebee just stick her tough out and pouts. Ratchet took what he needed and sent it to the lab for testing. After a long hour of waiting the results are in. When Ratchet looked at the Data Pad he made a face that cause me to grow concern.

"This can't be right." Ratchet looked at the medical Data Pad over and over. "What's wrong Ratchet?" Ratchet just looked at me with a confuse look on his face. "Well the Data Pad said that Bumblebees pregnant." He told me and went back to check on the Data again."Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? Are you sure your reading the Data Pad right?" He looked at me with a truthful eye and nodded yes. I then looked at Bumblebee who was rubbing her arm and her face was full of shame. "Bumblebee what's going on? And I want the truth." Bumblebee looked at me and tears form in her optics. "I WAS RAPED!" She blurted out. "Wh- what?!" I looked at her with disbelief and shock. Bumblebee just shook her and started crying. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered. I soon starting to feel rage inside me. Wanting to kill the mech that done this to her. How could someone do such a thing to a young child? I hugged her tightly.

"Bumblebee is okay. I'm not going to judge you. And don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Just tell me what's going on. I promise who ever did this will get what's coming for him. Ratchet do you mind if I have private conversation with Bumblebee? It wouldn't take long." Ratchet understands and left so me and the young femme can be alone. After a few minute she finally calms down and started telling me her story. "It all happened two weeks ago when I was training the new plasma canons Que built for me. As I was training hitting every target a strange grey mech came up to me saying he needed help with something. I was happy to help and followed him to some what private area. We walked for five minutes and then we stopped. And then-" Bumblebee started to shake and cry a little. "And then he grabbed my arm and pushed me on a nearby wall. He placed his hands on my breast plate. I ask him what the hell was he doing and tried to pry him off of me. And then he-" Her voice was getting shaky. I place my hand on her shoulder to show her that I'm here for her. 

"Then he whispered that he never mated with a young yellow femme before. He then started to open his and my valve-" Tears pure like rain and I hugged her, rubbing her back."That's were he started to do his way with me! I tried to make him stop but he was too strong! He was too strong!" I tried to comfort her as best I can. "Is okay Little Bee. I'm here. I'm here." I then pull her away from me and asks."Does Knock Out know?" Bumblebee shook her head no in response. "Does Knock Out know what?" Bumblebee and I turned around and saw Knock Out standing in the front door. We just stared trying to figure out what to say. "Well are you two going to say something?" He said impatiently. Bumblebee and Knock Out have been dating for four months now. And during that time they always been honest with each other until now. Bumblebee can't take the silence anymore and ran towards him cried on his chest. She then told him everything about the rape she had endured and her pregnancy. Knock Out was beyond furious. And by the look on his face he wanted revenge. And I don't blame him. But I hope he doesn't do anything rash. 

"Do you know who did this to you?" He asks her. "No. I do not." Ratchet then came in. "I can't help but over hear. If you wanted to know whose the sire is I can take some DNA from the sparkling and I be able to check the Database. But Bumblebee has to have the sparkling aborted if she lets me." Bumblebee looked at Ratchet with terror in her eyes. "I wouldn't let you take my sparkling away from me!" She shouts. Knock Out and the rest of us was in shock of what Bumblebee just said. "You willing to carry the sparkling whose sire did some horrible things to you?" Knock Out asks. "My sparkling sire might did some horrible things to me but I don't blame it." She told him. Knock Out still in shock that Bumblebee wanted to keep it. "Well your not gonna raise this sparkling alone." And kiss her on her forehead. Bumblebee was in shock. "You willing to help me raise the sparkling that not yours?" Knock Out looked at her with a smiling face. "I'm willing to do so." I looked at Knock Out with a proud face. There a real mech right there.


	8. A Sire's Regret (Megatron's P.O.V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long! I'll promise to write more some this month and more next month.

I can't believe how much Starlight has growing in the last couple of months. His starting to have signs of his old mech. Like my stubbornness and my eagerness . He always tries to do new things and wouldn't let anything getting his way. Which I'm proud of. He will truly be a great leader. I heard small footsteps coming my way. "You called me sir?" It was Cogmans my butler my wife had hired. He was a small silver service drone with questionable behavior. 

My wife has now have new responsibilities as queen. And she doesn't have the time to raise our son and it pains her. And it pains me to see that way. I looked down at the servant. "Yes fetch me my boy will you? I liked to have sometime to bond with him before I have to go the meeting with the council."

The service drone nodded and grabbed my son from his nursery. Than I heard him sigh as he walked to get my heir. I could pick him up myself but, it's funny to see a small Cybertronian like him to pick up a sparkling half his size. It always cheers me up to see someone suffer time to time. The butler came back with his legs wobbling and his face look of trying to left my son up. I couldn't help but, to snort at his situation. 

"Your prince my Lord." And gently trying to hold him up as best he could. I picked up my son from Cogmans embrace."Thank you Cogman. You are dismiss." The butler bowed in my presence and walked off. I looked at my son with the most curious eyes. Every time I looked at them it always amazes me. He has both Optimora and mine. With left one being the sign of a strong Decepticon leader and the right of a compassionate Autobot. He is one of a kind. Starlight placed his little servos on my cheek feeling every scar I had.

I took his little hand and kissed it. Making him giggle in responds. His little laugh always makes some days even more sweet. "Hello my little Megatronius." I cooed. Sometime when my wife isn't around I call him Megatronius as a nickname. And maybe if me and her ever have another one I could choose the name I wanted. I'm still hoping to name him or her after their sire after all. It is my right to do so.But, than I started to feel guilt in my very core. I still remember that horrendous day. A day I still have nightmares about that day.

~Flashback~

As I saw my beloved on the ground crying I realized what I have done. I hurt the femme who just given birth to my son a few hours ago. "Optimora I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" As I gotten closer to lift up my precious bride she bolt up and started to stepped back away from me."Get away from me!" She yelled.

Just than my partner in arms got in to see whats all the noise was about Optimora rush into his arms. The older Prime was confused and wondering why our wife is crying in his arms. I looked at him with nervousness and explained that we have a fight and I might took it too far. He saw the red mark on her face. He figured out what I meant and told Optimora to take care of our sparkling. He than choked me and threaten to kill me if I ever lay another hand on her again.

Later that day me and Sentinel where getting up from our sleep and notice that Optimora was missing. I gotten up and instinctively went to the nursery and found an empty crib. Megatronius wasn't there. "No! They can't be gone! They can't! They can't be gone!" I picked up one of the stuffed toys that I made for him doing Optimora's carrying days.

Sentinel saw the empty crib and was mortified as I was. Fearing for Optimora's sake and the sake of the sparking Sentinel went out and grabbed Ratchet to look for her and the youngling. The part I regretted the most is not coming with Sentinel and Ratchet when they where looking for Optimora. As they where looking for her all I did was sulk in the bed chambers like a cowardly buffoon. Thinking what I done. After hours of sulking I heard knocking on the door. There in front of me where Sentinel holding Megatronius in his embrace. 

I immediately raced towards the sparkling and hugged him like there's no tomorrow. Tears ran down my face as I hold my newborn son in my arms again. Feeling his small breath against my cheeks. Hearing his core beat against my chest. "Where did you find him? Wait where's Optimora?" I asks my former mentor. "They where taken by Shockwave. And our wife is in the medical unit. He tortured her Megatron. Broken an arm and a leg." I trembled to my knees while still holding my son in my arms. 

I let this happened. It was all my fault. Sentinel placed his hand on my shoulder. "Pick yourself up. All you could do now is be there for her. Now lets go to the hospital and hope she forgives you for what you did." I nodded and I got up with Megatronius and went to the Cybertronian Hospital.

~End Flashback ~

As I was remember that tragic day I heard a small whine coming from Starlight. I looked down at him for and I smiled down at him once more. He was my everything. My world. And I'll protect my world as much as could. I placed a kiss on top of my sos helm."You will do great things my little one. You'll run Cybertron with an iron fist. And someday you'll become the next Prime. And when you do your sire would be so proud of you. You would accomplish something that your old mech would not." I rubbed his back with the thought of my boy becoming the next Prime. 

I heard foot steps coming my way. "Sir, it's time for your meeting with the council. You know with the human raids and some of your former followers trying to kill you and what not." Cogmans informed me. I sighed and placed Starlight to the butler. As I walked out I looked back at my son one last time before heading out. He gave me a small wave. That moment made my day. What did I do to deserve this?


	9. Kings and Their Queen 2ed Anniversary

Hey guys this is your girl Phoenix and welcome to the 2ed Anniversary of Kings and Their Queen! I would've done a 1st Anniversary but, I miss the deadline. Eh,what can I do? And now lets begin. Kings and Their Queen started out as an dream. Which became an idea. Which became this. And honestly guys I never thought this story would become so popular. I thought no one would read it because Optimus is a female instead of a male. But, boy was I wrong! I never thought that I'll get over 3000 views! And so many kudos! I know some of you guys are wondering "Why did you genderbend Optimus?" Well it's easy. I can't write gay fanfics. I did try it on A Lovers Spark an CrossDrift fanfic which was my first Transformers story. After I finished and reread it I soon realize how terrible it is. I did make an sequel which is a little better. But,lets get back to the story.

As I start writing more chapters I thought it be cool if I bring some characters from Transformers: Prime like Knockout who became the boyfriend of Bumblebee and Ratchets new assistant nurse. I thought of bringing more characters from the show like Breakdown or maybe even Dreadwing (who is my favorite character) to either serve Megatron or Shockwave. I want some of my chapters to be a bit dark. I really don't want my story to become a Mary Sue so I'll try to make the characters face dilemmas. Such as loss of a love one or getting into trouble like Optimora did when she ran away from home with her son. Or Bumblebee getting sexual attacked by an unknown mech. 

I think what I love about this story is that it's in Optimora's point of view. Which kinda make me feel like I'm Optimora. I would sometimes go to Megatron or Sentinels point of view.Second is that I want to write a rare pairings. There's not enough Optimus/Sentinel/Megatron pairings. And finally it's on AO3. Which you get the most views and comments.I tried posting it on Deviantart and in a group. But, some guy called it a joke so I took it down. In Fanfiction I don't get many views and not enough comments. Which sucks because I worked my ass off writing it. Oh, well. I need to tell you guys something. After the story is ended I wouldn't make an sequel. Well I realize how long I'm writing this story and a sequel would probably take me even longer to write. Plus I got other stories to finish so that would never work. 

 

Facts About the Story:

*Viper in the first chapter has the same name as my other oc in my TF fanfic A Lovers Spark.

*Ironhide supposed to live but, I cut, him off to be more accurate to the Dark of the Moon.

*This story was first wasn't supposed to have an point of view.

*It took me a couple of hours or more to write one chapter.

*Sentinel was supposed to be the one impregnated Optimora. But, change it Megatron to make it more interesting.

Quick Question: Which character should I ship Starscream with for my upcoming chapter?


	10. Old Friends New Foes

It was a slow day on Cybertron. I didn't have much paperwork to do. As I was finishing up my last stack of papers I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I answered. The door opened revealing a small gold and silver mech. Cogman walked in and bowed down."My Queen Optimora, the leader Sam Witwicky of the human rebellion wants to speak to you in private. Do you want me to call the guards to arrest him?" The Headmaster questioned. Sam wants to talk to me? After all this time? I got up from my chair and walked towards him. I shook my head side to side."No Cogman. This is between old friends." I told him.

"Madam are you sure? What if it's a trap? Humans can be sneaky creatures. I should know. I used to work with that boys family." He informed. Before, Cogman came to work with me and my husbands he used to work with Sam's distant cousin Edmund Burton. Head of the Witwiccans. I nodded at the service drone."I'm sure. So where is this meeting?" I asks.

"It on the south side of Iacon miss. It can be very dangerous if you go alone. Are you sure you still want to go?" He said with concern in his voice. I looked down and placed my hand against my chest. I do miss my old friend Samuel. Maybe if I talk to him he'll stop his rebellion and try to make peace with him. I looked down at Cogman with seriousness in my eyes."That's a risk I'm willing to take." I walked out from the citadel and transformed into my alternate mode and drove to Iacon. Hoping that my friend will stop the raids and be on my side again.

~South Side of Iacon~

As I drove to the location I can't help to feel a bit scared. This side I never seen before. It was dark and gloomy. All the buildings were half finish or destroyed. I can't imagine living in a place like this. As I was driving I saw an blinking light nearby. I zoomed closer with my optics. It was what humans called an 'flashlight.' And there where I saw an figure that holds it. It was my friend Sam. I transformed by into my robotic mode and walked towards him. We stared blankly at each other which feels like forever. "Hello Samuel." I greeted finally. Sam looked at me with a blank expression on his face."Hello Optimora. Long time no see." 

Sam looked like he been through Hell. And he probably has. His face wasn't the same young man I known before. He has a scar on the right side of his face. On his cheek to be accurate. His eyes has dark circles meaning he hasn't slept in a very long time. And he was wearing torn clothes with patches sewed on. The man in front of me wasn't the same man I known before. My heart filled with regret and sorrow for him. If only I can do better for him and his people.

"Hello Prime." I heard an familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw an silver mech right in front of me. I couldn't believe my optics."Sideswipe? Your part of the rebellion?" I looked at him with shock. Sideswipe nodded yes to my question."I'm sorry Prime. But, I can't just stand watching my old friends slave away and die from our mistakes." He said with a bit of guilt in his voice. I closed my eyes and looked down. I breath heavily and opened my eyes to him.

"Is there more Autobots that joined the rebellion?" My old friend nodded."Yes. There are. But, I like to keep my friends identities a secret. I'm sorry." I was surprise that my Autobot allies join Sam's rebellion. But, also I understand why. I too felt guilt and shame. I turned around and than looked back at Sam. "Why am I here?" I questioned."Because we want you back." He blurted out."You used to be a strong independent leader and mentor to me and the Autobots before you married those two. Join us. We and the other rebels need you. I need you. If your the Optimora Prime I know we might win the fight." He looked at me with hope. I looked at him with guilt and shook my head no."Samuel. I'm sorry but, I can't leave. Especially without my sparkling." I told him.

"He can come with us. I promise no harm come to him." Sideswipe commented."I can't join your fight. I'm sorry. I have to stay with Megatron and Sentinel." Sam just looked at me with shock and confusion."Why do you want to stay with those monsters?! They took everything away from us!" He shouts. I was started to get angry. "Because, I love them Sam!" I shouted back.The human took a few steps back from me. Not understanding what I just said.

"But, they imprison you! They forced you marry to them!They turned our friends into slaves and prisoners! Do I even have to mention that your former mentor Sentinel killed Ironhide?!Your OWN team member?!Why in your right mind love them? Th-Those things?! They took everything away from you! They took everything away from me! They took everything away from my people!" He yelled in anguish. His fist were balled up and bits of tears were running down his crimson cheeks. Wanting to hit me if he wasn't so small.

But,Sam has every right to be angry. They have taken a lot from me and him. They took away Sam's home. They forced me to marry them. My mentor Sentinel has taken my long time comrade Ironhide away from me. I was too angry at them for taking everything I hold dear to me. But, overtime I soon see they're not complete monsters as they appear. Even through I probably never forgive them for what they done.To me and to Sam. 

I looked down at my friend with softness in my eyes."Your right Sam.They have taken a lot from us. Our home. Our friends.But, thanks to them they found an safe refuge for my friends the Autobots who can live freely without worrying about another war." Sam placed his hand on his chest representing how hurt he is, "What about my people huh? We sure as hell didn't get any safe refuge from them." He said with venom in his voice."I'm working on that Sam. I'm trying to convinced them give your people a better place to call home." I informed him. But, Sam still isn't convinced.

"Optimora. Please. Listen to reason. They're using you can you see that? They will never going to change. Never. Not for me. Not for you. Not even for your son. So I asks you one last time. Join our fight. We can stop them." I looked down at my friend and sigh. I again declined his offer to join him. "Sam I'm sorry. I can't join your fight. The old me would said yes but, I have changed. I have a new life. An family." 

But, Sam just looked at me with disappointment. He turned around and walked towards Sideswipe who transforms into his alternate mode."Goodbye Optimora. I hope someday you see what I see for who they really are. Monsters. And join our fight and be the Prime I knew." He got into Sideswipe and both of them drove off. I looked at my old friend with a bit of sadness in my core. But, in the back of my mind however. I wondering if Sam was right. What if they never change?

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Optimora voice by Angelina Jolie.


End file.
